


Sinister  [One Piece]

by queensasuke



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensasuke/pseuds/queensasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law was known for his stunning, yet brooding looks, and his talent for being a world known Surgeon. He didn't pay any attention to those he didn't care for, yet one smiling idiot caught his attention more then anything else in the world.</p><p>He met him in the spring, right as the snow had begun to finally melt and the beautiful flowers started to bloom. He remembered that he had stood out like a sore thumb. Red hoodie, skin tight black jeans, pair of beat up beach sandals, and this old silly straw hat. As silly as it was, he suited him well. He remembered seeing a leash in one of his hands, a coffee in the other. It knocked the breath out of him when they made eye contact. He remembers seeing those big, doe brown eyes staring up at him with so much innocence and warmth it nearly made him melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going into my Sophomore year, sorry if it isn't as great as people think. I started this on Monday, August 15th, 2k16, 2:03 PM. 
> 
> this book is NOT sweet or fluff, it'll make you regret reading this because of the feels.
> 
> the song "I hate you I love you" inspired me
> 
> enjoy my crappy story.

He was running late. Something that never happened to him. Trafalgar Law liked to keep punctual and prepared, he hated not knowing or being in control of something. It made him feel helpless. He usually started his day waking up before his alarm clock, getting up and going up onto his roof, sitting there staring as the sun rose. But today the alarm clock woke him up and he had just missed the sun rising. He knew today was going to be a shitty day, and it really was. Law received a phone call just as he was locking his front door from the hospital, apparently some idiots thought it would be smart to play with hair spray and a lighter. There goes the quick morning coffee he had plans for, he thought bitterly. He didn't live far away from the hospital, so he made it there quickly, grabbing his doctors coat from he secretary, Penguin, and slipped into the operating room. Law proceeded to wash his hands before covering them in surgical gloves.

"What are we working with?" he asks, gliding across the room and over to the operating table. 

"Second degree burns, and a mild concussion," Law's favorite nurse, Charlotte, answers. Law shakes his heads, "Fucking kids." Charlotte grunts in agreement, throwing her blue hair in a bun before hooking up the preteen with the oxygen mask, clipping on a device to his index finger to allow them to see his heart rate and breathing. "His heart rate seems normal, breathing is a little off. Tells me that the burns mostly happened either around the chest or neck area." Law concludes, then sighs, knowing he has a long, tiring day ahead of him. 

*

 

It was night time when he was finally allowed to leave the hospital, and when he did he felt the need to walk around and appreciate life just a little more, like he always did. Law pulled his deep red scarf up till his nose was completely covered, and then walked along the paths that connected to the local park. He never got to see the sun go down just like he did when he was a child, mostly because his entire life revolved around work, and since he was head of the hospital, he mostly spent is time there. Law stopped for a minute, looking up at the star filled sky with admiration. Back when he was a kid it was always cloudy and he could never see the stars. 

"Shishishishi, they're pretty, aren't they?" A voice said from behind him, Law turned over his shoulder and saw the most beautiful thing. A boy stood there staring up at him with big, brown doe eyes. He wore a red hoodie, skin tight black jeans, pair of beat up beach sandals, and this old silly straw hat. And funny enough, it oddly suited him. The breath was completely knocked out of him, and for once in his life, he was left speechless. "I-uh, y-yeah." He mentally scolded himself for sounding like a lovesick puppy with a crush on his senpai. Law paused at that thought. No more Korean drama for him, he silently agrees. The smaller, and probably younger, boy grins up at him. "I'm Luffy D Monkey, nice to meet ya!" He purses his lips, this boy isn't even slightly worried if Law might be a rapist or something. "Trafalgar Law," he finally decides to give in.

They stand in silence for a moment, just staring at each, until Law breaks the silence. "It was nice meeting you, Luffy-ya, but I should be going." Something in his gut tells him to run far, far away from this boy, but his heart pounds against his rib cage, yearning for the strange boy. "Bye, Traffy." Law looks appalled at the nickname, but quickly says his goodbye's and heads home. He could feel Luffy's eyes piercing into his back, causing him to shiver with something he didn't know just yet.

Maybe a good night's rest will do him some good, he decides.


	2. Coffee Shop Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no smut, lol, gotta be patient. 
> 
> title says it all lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: who's your OTP in One Piece?
> 
> AOTD: LawLu ofc, smh if you couldn't tell 
> 
> **********  
> how's everyone's day?

Law lets out a puff of smoke through his soft, pink lips, pulling the cigarette away from his mouth for a moment to allow him to exhale. His mind went back to Luffy, those plump, red lips, feminine face, round cheeks, small button nose, big, chocolate brown innocent eyes, and slightly messy black hair. Law thought back farther, remembering seeing a muscular figure from under his hoodie, the outlines obvious, large but nice looking thighs, and an adorable height. He looks so, "fuckable," he mutters after finding the word, then shaking his head for thinking such thoughts. He just met the poor kid and he's already thinking about ravishing him. 

"Don't be stupid, Trafalgar. He's just a kid." Yeah. Just a kid. A really fuckable looking kid. Law uses his free hand to smack his forehead, cursing silently at himself for letting his hormones getting the best of him. He lets the cigarette fall on the roof, before using his boot to crush it, putting it out. He heads back inside and throws on his coat, giant fluffy hat, and red scarf. Once the door is securely locked, he heads off for the little cafe near his place. There's still a bit of snow on the ground, but it's not enough for them to say it's still winter. Spring had just begun. And Law was one-hundred percent ready for the warmth. Happily, he opens the door to the small cafe, stepping in and wiping any water or mud on the welcoming mat that was in front of the door. 

"Ah, there you are Trafalgar. I didn't see you yesterday. Was work busy?" The owner of the place, Ace, hands him his usual with a small chocolate stuffed croissant. Law mumbles a quiet thank you, then taking a sip, sighing contently. "Yes, I woke up unusually late and got a call from the hospital, so I didn't have time to stop by sadly."

Ace raises an eye brow, taking a gulp from the satisfyingly warm herbal tea. "What happened this time?" 

He shakes his head with a cringe on his face, "Bunch of idiots thought it was cool and safe to play around with hair spray and a lighter. Not too severe, though one of them managed to set their nuts on fire." Ace chokes on his tea, laughing as soon as his mouth was free. "Haha-Oh god, that's-that's hilarious!" Not when you're the one having to clean up the aftermath, Law thinks bitterly, but decides against telling the younger man, letting him have his laugh. 

"How's your brother Ace-ya? Still into the whole stripper thing?" Law asks. Yes, Ace owned and worked at a little but incredibly nice cafe, while his brother was still in college, and works part time as a stripper. 

The said man shakes his head, running a hand through his dark hair, a troubled look settling on his face. "He's just so-young. He doesn't understand the consequences of his actions just yet." Law winces, feeling badly for bringing up a sore subject, and places a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"He's still a kid, Ace-ya, he just finished high school so he'll be experimenting things, trying to find his place in the world. Trust me, thing's will get better, you'll see." Law said honestly. 

Ace looks up and smiles, a silent thank you passes through them, and Law receives the message, nodding. "I'll stop by after work, we can-uh, go order some pizza and head back to my place. We can watch some movies if you'd like," He offers, unsure. Law had never done something like this really, but if this was something Ace needed then he'll do it. But it seems to work, because the other man laughs softly and agrees to it.

"Sounds like a game plan, I'm in. I'll see you later Trafalgar," Ace waves as Law leaves, and the tattooed man nods before heading off to work. 

 

 

As soon as Law checks in for the day, he knows it's going to be a smooth day. Penguin hands him his clipboard, and Law makes his way to the emergency room, apparently there was a small car accident, and some guy got one his artery sliced up. Charlotte is already there, hooking an IV up to him and pulling a oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. "Early as usual Charlie-ya," he greets, doing the normal procedure. 

The guy on the operating table starts to breath heavily, the adrenaline finally kicking in and he starts to panic. Law curses as nurses struggle to hold him, and he takes a needle, checks it, and injects it into one of the veins that were in his arm. It takes a few moments until the man finally starts to calm down, then he quickly falls asleep on the table. It takes maybe two hours until the wounds are all finally patched up, and by then Law is slightly exhausted. But as usual, life must continue on, and so must he since he has other patients to attend to. Law walked into the, thankfully, empty elevator and pressed the button that read "fourteen" and started going up. He waited patiently before walking out and heading down the scheduled surgery that he was due for. Inside the room a woman lied down on the table, hospital gown on her, and nurses preparing

"What am I working with?" Law asks, releasing the ends of his gloves, causing them to let out a snapping sound. He looks over at the woman and notices that she's not at all intimidated and walks over to them, making eye contact with another well respected surgeon. 

"Heart transplant," was all that was needed to be said. Law makes eye contact with the woman. "Any past procedures?" "No." "Anything happen to you medically wise in the past, physical and mental?" "No, everything's fine except my broken heart." His lips twitch at the slight joke, and he knows she saw because her smile turned into a crooked grin. He shakes his head and asks for a sedative. "Now while the sedative is setting in I'll go over a few things," a nurse ties a cloth around her forearm, and when a vein pops up, she carefully injects the sedative.

The woman nods, and Law takes that as he cue to continue. "What's going to happen is that Dr Fijiyoko-ya and I are going to open your chest cavity and hook up a machine to keep the blood pumping in your body, then we will bring in the new healthy heart and re-attach it. It's pretty simple." 

She chuckles softly, "Only if you know what you're doing."

His lips twitch again, and he decides he likes this woman. "I assure you, we know what we're doing." And with that said, her eyes shut. The nurses moved quickly, pulling the medical tools over and hooking IV's up to her, along with the device that reads her breathing and heart rate. They peel back her shirt, exposing her chest and quickly scrub the area they'll be cutting into, then pulling her long black hair into the cap, oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Scalpel," he asks, and as soon the medical tool is in his hand, the operation begins. 

 

Law bids his goodbyes for the night, and as he's walking out he runs into the most least expected person to be running into outside of a hospital. Luffy smiles at him, leash in hand again, but this time he's wearing loose blue jeans and a navy coat, white sneakers to accompany it. "Oh, hi Traffy. Are you sick or something?" Concern is shown through the smaller boys brown eyes, and Law melts at the sight.

Instead he shakes his head, "No Luffy-ya, I work there." Luffy blinks before grinning, "That's so cool, my brother has a friend who works there too, maybe you can meet up." Law twitches, damn he should've said he was sick.

"Maybe. Anyways, I've got to get going." Luffy frowns but then quickly grins with a glint in his eyes that tells Law that's he's dangerous, instead he pushes those feelings away, curiosity winning the battle. 

"I was on my way to Starbucks, I came back from work too. Would you like to stop by really quickly before you need to leave?" Luffy invites him. He's asking him to go grab coffee with him. Luffy's asking Law. He knows he should politely turn him down and say someone's waiting for him, but his mouth does the talking for him.

"Sure." Fuck, Law thinks. 

Luffy's smile brightens and he grabs Law's hand with his free one and starts leading him there. It really only took a few minutes to reach the large, famous, coffee place. Law's taken back slightly, it has Christmas lights all up at night, and to be honest, it looks nice. His thoughts are broken when Luffy drags him into the shop, greeting everyone there as if he owns the place. Luffy looks back up at the weary man, still wearing that silly grin. 

"What would you like?" he asks him. 

Law looks up at the menu and glances to see if there's anything he would like. When he does, he looks back over at the waiting Luffy. "Caramel latte, please." He mumbles, knowing the ball of energy before him won't let him pay. The smaller man looks satisfied and orders whatever he usually gets and turns back to Law.

The two continue to stare each other until the cashier comes back with their orders, and when both Luffy and Law hold their drinks in their hands, they step outside and begin walking. "My house is this way," Luffy points to the direction Law needs to head to. "I have to go that way as well," he says, to which Luffy smiles.

It's quiet as they walk towards Luffy's house, but not an awkward kind of quiet, a very comfortable one. 

Suddenly the younger man stops in front of a familiar house, and turns to Law. "Well, this is me."

Law was going to respond when he's suddenly embraced from the side. "There you are Trafalgar, I was waiting for - Luffy?" Ace looks at both of them in confusion, and then it clicks in Law's head. Luffy's Ace's little brother. He's the friend who works at the hospital. 

"You know Traffy Ace?" Luffy asks. 

Ace nods, "He's the friend I was telling you about. But, wait, how do you know Trafalgar?" He looks up at the older male with narrowed eyes.

Said man looks at his friend with reassuring eyes, "I met him yesterday, on my way home from work. This guy popped out of know where and nearly scared me shitless." Ace chuckles while Luffy pouts. 

Luffy suddenly looks at Ace, "Where are you going Ace?" Law's heart broke a little. Ace smiled at him, nodding his head towards him. "I'm spending the night at Trafalgar's." The younger man frowned a little, barely there, but Law noticed, and he felt guilty as hell for it. "We'll see you tomorrow, I stocked up the fridge too. See ya Lu." Ace waved and started walking. Law and Luffy stared at each other until he spoke, "Night, Luffy-ya." "Night, Traffy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my surgery is tomorrow, i'm not ready lol
> 
> other then that my day has been proactive tbh


	3. Slowly But Surely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tittle doesn't make sense now, but by the end of the chapter you'll understand it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: favorite color? 
> 
> AOTD: green

Trafalgar Law woke up earlier then Ace, not a total surprise though considering they stayed up till four in the morning, but lost track because they ended up talking about Ace's brother issues. Law quietly pulled the blanket over the freckled man and slipped out the window and onto his roof, lighting a cigarette up, and taking a drag slowly. 

He knew smoking was a terrible habit, one he's tried to get rid of on multiple occasions, but it just calms him down. Without it he'd be all over the place, antsy and cranky. He exhaled finally, blowing lowly, watching the sun as it finally started to poke it's head up from the horizon. Law heard some shuffling and he knew Ace had woke up, and then a sudden warmth came over him as the freckled man pulls a blanket over the both of them, reaching over and plucking the cigarette out of his middle and index finger, putting it up to his own mouth and taking his own drag in. 

"Morning," Law grunts. The air outside was cool, and it felt nice against their warm bodies. 

Ace pulls the cigarette back and exhales, then handing it back to the surgeon. "Morning Traffy," he grins smugly at the new nickname his clever little brother came up with. Law frowns but doesn't protest, he knows he's already lost that battle there. 

"Don't you have work?" Ace asks him. 

Trafalgar shrugs, "My day off. How about you, Freckles?" Ace twitches but doesn't comment on the nickname either. 

"I don't have to be in until at least three, could use a little bit of time to myself." Ace answers, and to be honest, he really could use the time to himself. He's been working nonstop ever since he finished high school in order to support him and his brother. Law feels admiration towards the younger man. He gave up everything for his sibling, and he asks nothing in return of it. If that was Law, hell he'd probably go on a killing spree, or even shit a brick. Working at the hospital is his everything, and if someone ever came in between that, they'd be a dead man. 

"Want to do anything?" Trafalgar offers. He figured the freckled man would want to do something that's relatively close to his age. He is young after all. For Christ's sake, he's only twenty three. What do kids his age do anyways besides get shit faced drunk in college or be horny little bastards and bang a couple of chicks? "Strip club? Uh, mall? Movies?" 

Ace throws his head back and let's out a string of laughs. "The mall sounds fine, no need to over work yourself. I know how your anxiety works. Besides, I could use some new clothes and a pair of shoes too." Satisified, Law nods. 

"We'll leave around ten so we have time to go shopping and eat as well," Law says, then stops. "What about Luffy-ya? Should we bring him some food back, or should he come?" To be honest, he didn't know how he felt at the thought of Luffy tagging along with them. 

Ace shakes his head, "Don't worry about him, he's got his own plans for today. His little squad is going to pick him up and then they're all going out to the amusement park." Law feels a little saddened at his words, but remembers that he shouldn't since he barely knows the boy. 

Instead, he just nods and takes another drag. He has enough on his own plate, he doesn't need to acting like a love sick puppy too. Ace looks over at the suddenly quiet man, wondering what's gotten into him. "How have you been?" Like shit, Law thinks to himself sourly. But he refrains himself from saying it because then Freckles would be all over it and wouldn't get the chance to have some relaxation time. And heaven knows he needs it badly. He shrugs, "I've been alright. Work is fine, Charlie says hi and that you should stop being a dick and text her back. Other then that nothing really has been happening." Lies. They're all lies. Everything has been happening, and it's suffocating him to the point where's he almost ready to crack. Ace chuckles and shakes his head. "Tell her I said hey and that I broke my phone when I dropped in the toilet." Law stops from bringing the cigarette to his lips and looks over at his freckled friend, cringing and looking slightly appalled. "How the bloody hell did you drop your phone in the toilet?" "What else am I going to do when I take a shit? Sit there silently and think about life? I'm not you. I enjoy the sound of me winning games while releasing new life into the world. Or in this case, toilet." Trafalgar is momentarily shocked at his friends words, completely taken back and appalled at the same time. Then he's laughing along with his pal. "You're fucking nasty, you sick fuck." Law chuckles as they start to calm down. Ace grins cheekily and then he offers a hand to the older men when he's on his feet, which is gripped by the appreciative man. "Thanks," Law mumbles. They stumble for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, and an emotion washes over them. Law's mouth becomes dry as they slowly start to lean in, and since Ace is surprisingly taller, he has to lean up. Ace's eyes are clowded with something he couldn't decipher, they were darker and dangerous looking, not as dangerous looking as Luffy's eyes though. The thought of the dark, powerful eyes staring into his very soul brings shudders to his body, and for whatever reason it snaps Ace out of his trance. "Sorry," Ace mumbles awkwardly, stepping back and then heading inside. Law stands out there for a moment, then comes back in and starts to get dressed himself. He hands Ace some clean clothes and the lad heads into the bathroom to get changed, he's always been a little more self conscious then others. But it doesn't bother Law because he knows everyone's different. As soon as Ace gets out they grab their things and head for the door, Law in the lead. His hand reaches for the door when someone knocks, causing him to jump a little, then finally open it. "Hello?" The first thing he notices are the big, brown, doe eyes. Then the straw hat. Oh, and then the large group of people behind him. His anxiety kicks in slightly and he shrinks away a little from the heated gazes. "Luffy-ya, what are you do-" "Morning Traffy, have you seen Ace?" Luffy cuts him off. He frowns for a moment at the rude interuption, then steps out of the way so the freckled man can step forward. "Luffy? What are you doing here?" Luffy pouts slightly. "Ace you promised you would join us at the amusement park, and don't say next time because you said that last time." Some of Luffy's friends chuckle. Said man shrugs and smiles sheepishly, "Sorry Anchor, I forgot. I've been busy." Law feels awkward even if it's his own home, and that's what makes it more uncomfortable. "I can't go now though, I promised Law we would go to the mall." Luffy looks at the tattooed man, but he's staring at his car intently, shifting from one foot to the other, indicating he was uncomfortable. Suddenly he grins, "He can come with! Right, Zoro?" The green haired man nods, but stares at Law with slightly narrowed eyes. Law interrupts them before further plans can be made. "Sorry Luffy-ya, but no thank you. I'm too old for stuff like that, Freckles can go though, I'll just bring the clothes and shoes over after I'm done." Straw hat frowns, displease in his eyes. "Why don't you want to come? You're not too old." Ace answers for him thankfully. "Luffy, he's got Anxiety Disorder." All he got was a blink from the man, causing everyone but Law to sigh. "Anxiety Disorder is extreme nervousness and can make Law super freaked out in certain situations." He dumbed it down for his not too smart brother. Finally it clicked, and immediately Luffy looks at him, causing him to flinch a little. "Ah, don't worry Traffy, I've got your back." He grins happily at him. His friends smile at the scene. Law felt his face become extremely warm and he tsked before walking over to the car. "Ace-ya, go have fun. I'll send pictures of the things I'll buy for you." Ace smiles, "Sorry Trafalgar, and thank you. I'll make it up to you." Law hums and gets into his car, starts it and then drives away and off to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my surgery is at 11:30 so Imma try and get the chapter done before then 
> 
> it's 12:53 AM as I'm typing this lol now it's 12:54

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be posted in an hour. 
> 
> prepare your anus lol.


End file.
